


You Are Hope

by Those_Left_Behind



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Ororo is a good friend, Sad Stories, kurt is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Those_Left_Behind/pseuds/Those_Left_Behind
Summary: Warren starts being left small gifts around the mansion and finds that he is starting to relax more into his new life now knowing that there is someone looking out for him but he doesn't know that not acting on these developing feelings in causing a certain teleporting, blue mutant some hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or any of the characters depicted in this work of fiction. All is owned by Marvel.

Warren did his best to keep out of the way of those he had harmed during the whole Apocalypse debacle. He was pretty sure none of them had truly forgiven him for what he'd done. They'd welcomed Ororo with open arms but she'd had a chance to gain their trust on the battlefield. Warren sighed as he moved past other students that whispered to one another about him and the damaged state of his wings. He didn't like the way they looked at him, like he was damaged goods or just damaged in general. He growled at a few younger students that were staring at him and they squeaked out of fright. His offensive nature didn't help either. It wasn't his fault, honestly. He'd had to defend himself all his life, it was now instinct to do so. Jean and Scott were watching him from down the hallway and he had the compulsion to bristle his wings and shout at them but he didn't want to ruin his chances here.  
҉  
The next morning he was awoken by the blaring sound of his alarm clock. Seriously, he didn't need to be reminded of how he was cooped up in a place that no one really wanted him in. He slammed his hand down against the innocent device with a little more force than necessary, crushing the clock and causing the obnoxious noise to come to a lifeless halt. He stared at the ceiling for a moment when he noticed there was a sharp pain in his hand. When he looked to it, he saw that he had cut his hand on the inside of the clock. He sighed before sitting up and stretching his wings out. There was small poof sound and the smell of sulfur filled the air. Warren opened one eye to see the blue mutant on his legs, staring at him intently.

"Are you avake Varren?" came the still strong German accent. Warren raised a slender eyebrow at the mutant who was now grinning at him.

"Get off," growled Warren, shoving at Kurt's shoulders. The other latched on with an inquisitive lean of his head as he caught sight of Warren's hand that was still bleeding slightly.

"Vhat happened?" he asked, his tail twitching slightly as he took Warren's hand into his.

"I cut it." Warren ripped his hand away from Kurt's gentle touch like it would suddenly turn violent. He missed the hurt look that crossed through the younger mutant's eyes.

"It seems you have a friend," said Kurt, noticing something new on Warren's bedside table. Warren followed his stare to where a small angel was there but the wings were damaged. Warren was about to ask Kurt if he had put it there when the blue mutant shook his head. Warren reached out and took the angel off of his table and stared at it with slight admiration at the craftsmanship. He turned it around his hand that wasn't injured a few times before deciding he actually liked it. Kurt sat there, awaiting approval of his secret gift that he refused to admit that he had given.

"Vell, ve better get dressed ja." Kurt leaped off of the bed and made his way to his side of the room that he shared with Warren. Since the professor hadn't been expecting such an influx of students; some had to share a room. Warren had chosen to bunker-down with Kurt, much to Kurt's surprise. He looked over to the other to see that he had a small smile on his face as he stared at the angel. Kurt took that as approval and felt a warmth in his cheeks.  
҉  
"So what did he say?" asked Ororo, following Kurt to their next lesson with the professor.

"He didn't zay anything actually," answered Kurt. Ororo was the only one who knew Kurt's feelings for the bad boy angel that roamed the hallways. 

"But did he like it?" Kurt nodded and Ororo couldn't help but squeal slightly, causing the poor blue boy to jump slightly. 

"Vhat vas zat?" asked Kurt, not completely sure if he should worry for Ororo. Ororo grabbed his arm and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Just carry on with the cute little gifts," she said seriously. Kurt, too afraid to say anything, managed a slight nod that earned a rough pat on the shoulder.  
҉  
Kurt was playing basketball with Scott and Peter who were trying their best to explain the game to Kurt as they played but Scott and Peter always ended up snapping at each other about who was the better basketball team, ending up with Kurt basically practicing bouncing the ball around. Everything came to a stop when they saw Warren walking over to them.

"Uh... Why is he looking angrier than usual?" asked Peter, staring at the mutant who stopped and stared at the three of them for a second before turning around and walking the other way.

"Maybe I should go after him," said Kurt, worried that maybe it had something to do with the gift he had left Warren in the kitchen. The other two watched as Kurt teleported away from them and next to Warren. Scott opened his mouth to challenge the speedster but the ball disappeared from his hands and he groaned.

"Why'd I get the laser eyes?" muttered Scott as he watched Peter do a victory lap around the court.  
҉  
Warren felt Kurt beside him before he smelt the sulphur in the air.

"Are you okay?" asked Kurt, as they walked through the hallway to the lounge where other students were mingling and studying. Warren glanced around before pulling out what he had found in the kitchen that had been apparently left for him. Kurt stared at the small amusement park token.

"This is an amusement park I went to when I was younger..." whispered Warren, staring down at the token for a while before putting it back in his pocket. He hadn't told anyone about the amusement park. It had so many good memories but a bad one as well. His wings had been small enough to hide before and he used to be able to go out confidently. Then his wings had grown just slightly bigger and one day they'd popped out at the amusement park. Everyone had screamed and ran away from him. His father had done his best to get his son away but people had been snapping photos and the next day, his face was everywhere. His father had kept his son indoors from then on. In an attempt to be normal like everyone else. Warren had attempted to cut his wings off... Warren shook the memory away and stared at Kurt who had been sitting there, watching him intensely.

"Sorry, lost myself there for a moment," whispered Warren. He didn't understand why he was trusting Kurt with all of this. Maybe it had to do with the cage. He wasn't sure.

"It iz okay Varren." Warren smiled slightly at the other and saw that Kurt grinned brightly back at him.

"Do you know who left this for me?" asked Warren. He saw a guilty flash cross the eyes of the other as he shook his head.

"Nein." Warren nodded, trusting that Kurt wouldn't know.

"Whoever did, I want to know how they knew," muttered Warren. Kurt swallowed and stared down at his tail that was twitching out of nervousness.  
҉  
Ororo watched as this gift giving went over a period of three weeks. It was sweet actually. Kurt would leave a gift and Warren would find it. That day Kurt had left a small cupcake on the table in the library where Warren normally sat. She watched as he left with a bamf and in walked Warren about five minutes later. She watched as the normally hardened features of the mutant softened and he took the cupcake off of the table. Ororo couldn't believe how much this gift giving was affecting Angel. He'd become less grumpy, he wasn't growling at anyone anymore and he didn't storm around the hallways like the troll under the bridge. The mood improvement seemed to be affecting his health as well. Small tufts of feathers had started appearing through scarred flesh.

"Dude, share?" asked Peter who had suddenly zoomed into the library and had noticed the cupcake in Warren's hand. Warren growled at him and the silver haired man lifted his hands and zoomed out again. Ororo smiled to herself as she watched Warren open his books to study.  
҉  
Kurt woke up in the middle of the night having felt something uneasy settle in the pit of his stomach as he slept. He sat up and saw that Warren was staring out the window with blank eyes. He waited for Warren to speak because he could see that Warren knew that he was awake and there was no point in asking him directly. He'd just shut down and Kurt wouldn't be able to get a word out of him if he did that. 

"I had a dream about that day of the battle," whispered Warren finally, "but it ended worse than before. I didn't survive."

"But you did and zat iz all zat matters," answered Kurt. Warren looked over at him with steely blue eyes. 

"Was it a good thing truly? I nearly killed all of you and look at me," Warren gestured to his wings, "I am useless to the team with these."

"You aren't useless Varren. You are a symbol of hope." Warren frowned at him so Kurt expanded. "You started out as... uh... our enemy but now... you are our friend. You symbolize ze change zat can happen in people."

Warren stared at his roommate for a while before smiling softly and nodding a thank you. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up at the smile that he received from Warren.  
҉  
Warren stared at his wings in the mirror and couldn't help but feel his heart sore as he saw the plumage that had started growing in full force. He ran his fingers across them and looked over at his roommate who was staring as well and he could see the small smile on the blue face.

"See, you aren't useless," whispered Kurt before leaving the room in a puff of smoke. Warren smiled and pulled on his shirt and made his way downstairs to where his next lesson was. On his desk was a white feather and his heart stopped for a second, looking to Ororo who sat next to him. She shrugged with a smug smile on her face.

"You know who this is," hissed Warren, taking his seat and avoiding the eye of the professor.

"Maybe I do..." Warren sighed when all he got was another smug smile from his classmate.  
҉  
Kurt found himself being pulled to one side by Ororo with an incredible strength he didn't know his friend possessed. Kurt watched as Ororo scanned the hallway before turning back to Kurt with a grimace.

"I think it's time you told Warren." Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. He was just enjoying this little game of cat and mouse he was playing with Warren. 

"I can't Ororo. Vhat if he doesn't feel ze same?" asked Kurt. Ororo sighed and crossed her arms.

"You'll never know if you don't ask and what is love if there aren't a few risks?" Ororo raised an eyebrow at her pondering friend.

"Vhat if you aren't sure if it is worth ze risk?" Ororo sighed and frowned for a moment.

"Then are you truly in love?" Kurt opened his mouth to reply but then he closed it and nodded, gaining a smile from Ororo.  
҉  
It was nearing Christmas and the small gifts were coming a few days at a time instead of daily. This caused a drastic change in the once happier Angel. Maybe the person was feeling that he was wasting his time with him. Warren went over the various scenarios in his head as he sat down with a huff next to Kurt. Kurt glanced away from the book he was reading to see why his friend was now a grumpy grouch again. 

"Iz zere something wrong Varren?" asked Kurt as he watched the lines in Warren's forehead deepen.

"I think that I should try harder in trying to find the person that keeps giving me the gifts," said Warren with conviction. Kurt tensed up and his tail began twitching again.

"Vhy?" Warren frowned at the ceiling and then at Kurt.

"Because I think I'm-" Scott walked in with Jean and Jubilee before Warren could complete his sentence. Kurt felt like he was tilting on a cliff with that cliff-hanger of a sentence. The other three noted the tension but decided it was better that they not say anything.  
҉  
Christmas arrived but Warren woke up with more of a pit in his stomach than excitement. Suddenly someone landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. He opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a grinning blue face. Kurt sat up in Warren's lap with a box in his hands.

"Frohe Weihnachten!" exclaimed Kurt, shoving the box into Warren's hands. Warren frowned at the boy and then opened it. Inside it was a new leather jacket. His heart jumped and he looked up at the blue mutant. His smile had dropped slightly at the stoic response that he received. Warren reached out and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Danke Kurt," whispered Warren. Kurt had dreamed of this moment ever since he had gotten that jacket for his roommate. He wrapped his arms around Warren, being wary of the still healing wings. 

"You are velcome," whispered Kurt.  
҉  
Warren couldn't help but show off his new jacket to about... everybody. Ororo sent a small stare to Kurt who was a slightly darker blue than normal. She was worried that her friend was starting to fall too hard for Warren but wasn't acting on his feelings. Ororo looked up and saw Kurt standing there with a small box in his hand.

"Frohe Weihnachten," said Kurt with a small smile. Ororo smiled back and took the box from Kurt. Inside was a snow globe with the mansion inside. On a small plaque in front of the mansion was a short message.

"Welcome to your new home," read out Ororo with her eyes glinting with tears of joy. She got up from her desk and hugged Kurt tightly. Kurt hugged back, his tail wrapping around Ororo as well. Ororo knew the perfect gift to give to Kurt.  
҉  
Ororo waited until Kurt left the table, leaving his precious Angel. Ororo slid into Kurt's chair and Warren looked up for a second before looking down at his book again. It was strange that he was taking an interest in his studies with the professor. 

"What do you want Storm?" asked Warren, now looking up to meet the scrutinizing stare that was sent his way from Ororo.

"You want to know who has been sending you those gifts?" asked Ororo. Warren sat up straighter and gave Ororo a serious stare.

"Yes."

"Then I'll tell you."  
҉  
Kurt was worried he had done something wrong. His roommate was being evasive and he wasn't sure what he'd done wrong. It was New Year’s Eve and the professor wanted the spirit to be in the air. He had assigned various students with decorating the mansion in the spirit of the occasion. Kurt had taken to doing the ceiling for various reasons. One, he could reach the ceiling. Two, he could stay away from the ground to think.

“Kurt, can we talk?” called Ororo from down below him. He used his tail to hold one of the ceiling beams to look down at her.

“Not right now Ororo, I’m a bit busy,” replied Kurt with a curt nod as he returned to the decorations.

“Kurt. Now.” Kurt sighed and then teleported next to his friend.

“Vhat is it freundin?” asked Kurt, watching his friend stare at the ceiling decorations for a while before speaking.

“Has Warren said anything to you?” Kurt turned to her in confusion and opened his mouth to say yes but instead he sighed and shook his head.

“Nein, he’s been avoiding me,” muttered Kurt, feeling disheartened by being ignored by his unrequited love. It was much better that he could talk to Warren but not have his feelings returned yet now not having his feelings returned and being ignored was much worse.

“Asshole,” breathed Ororo. Kurt frowned at her.

“You didn’t zay anything did you?” asked Kurt, turning to Ororo. She smiled guiltily while backing away slowly.

“The decorations look good, keep at it Kurt.” Kurt opened his mouth to try get more of a response out of her but she was already gone before he could ask any more questions.  
҉  
Warren was trying to flap his wings to gain momentum but found that the wind hurt too much on the still tender wings. He swore and kicked one of the tiles on the roof only to get a sore toe instead. He swore again before sitting down with his knees pulled to his chest.

“Warren.” He huffed something about wanting to be left alone but found the person had taken a seat next to him. 

“What do you want?” he growled, his wings shuddering in irritation.

“You know, Kurt’s tail does the same thing when he’s irritated.” Warren stiffened and glared at Ororo. Ororo just shrugged at it and stared out at the kids who were preparing for that night’s New Year’s party. Warren huffed out and shrugged.

“Why should I care?” Ororo groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Why have you stopped talking to him?” Warren shrugged. “Are you scared?”

“Me? Scared? Ha!” grunted Warren. Ororo punched his shoulder hard. “Ow!”

“Stop being a douche and realize how lucky you actually are!” Warren was slightly surprised at the exclamation that echoed across the roof. He held back the sigh in his throat and stared out at the road leading out of the mansion grounds. Ororo knew she wasn’t going to get through to the stubborn man and growled in frustration.

“Listen, just give it a chance,” whispered Ororo. Before Warren could reject the sentiment, Ororo squeezed his hand gently. “Just try.”  
҉  
It was an hour until midnight and Warren was watching from afar. The blue mutant that was the objectivity of his stare was currently chatting with Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Ororo was shooting daggers at him as she entertained Jubilee with pretending to listen to her.

“Mr Worthington, how do you find yourself this evening?” Warren turned to meet the Professor halfway. He was dumbfounded without a response to give he went with the truth. No point hiding the truth from a telepath anyway.

“I’m doing badly,” muttered Warren, glancing over his shoulder at Kurt who also seemed to have stolen a look at him. The Professor noticed Warren’s stolen glance at the other and a small smile crossed his face.

“Kurt is a nice boy Mr Worthington and from what I can tell, you share the same sentiments for one another. If I wasn’t mistaken, you’re scared to tell him just like he is,” stated the Professor. Warren gripped the glass in his hand and then stared at the man in the wheelchair who’d just invaded his brain.

“Are you giving me consent?” asked Warren bashfully.

“I’m not Kurt’s father Warren, I’m here as an advisor, and as that advisor, I’m advising you to stop this mucho man façade and allow some joy in your life,” said the Professor with a huge grin on his face before wheeling away. Warren stood there with his mouth slightly agape.

“IT’S NEW YEAR’S MR WORTHINGTON! TRY SOMETHING NEW!” yelled Charles from within the crowd of students. Warren couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his chest.  
҉  
Kurt had seen Warren speaking to the Professor and had seen the way that a big smile had crossed Warren’s face. What had the Professor said to make that expression finally grace the hardened face? Kurt sighed internally which earned a worried look from Jean.

“Are you okay Kurt?” enquired Jean under her breath. Kurt just smiled and nodded.

“Vhy vouldn’t I be?” Jean frowned but allowed Kurt to be suddenly dragged off by Ororo.

“I need you to admit to Warren that you like him.” Kurt’s tail went straight up in shock and he looked around to make sure no one heard what Ororo had said. He looked back down at her as she turned him around and started to shove him in the direction of the stairs.

“Go out onto the balcony and stay there, okay,” said Ororo, her eyes darkening seriously. He was about to refuse but then her eyes went a threatening white colour.

“Fine, I vill go now,” said Kurt with a reluctant step up the stairs. Ororo nodded in approval and made her way back inside the hall once Kurt had left her sight.  
Kurt had made his way onto the balcony and waited as he had said he would. A few minutes passed and he found himself growing increasingly impatient. He wanted to be part of the festivities downstairs, not upstairs waiting for midnight on his own. It was half an hour until New Year’s and he was starting to think that Ororo had pranked him. He turned to the door to make his way back downstairs but heard voices ascending the stairs, causing him to stop in his tracks. 

“Storm, what are you doing?” He recognised that voice before they came into view. Ororo was pushing a very reluctant Warren Worthington through the door.

“Stay,” said Ororo like a strict mother when Warren caught sight of Kurt. Before either of them could move or say a word, Ororo locked the door behind her as she left. The two of them awkwardly looked at one another and then away.

“Are you mad at me?” questioned Kurt. Warren looked up with a surprised look. 

“No, never. No one could be mad at the amazing, kind Kurt,” muttered Warren as he walked to the edge of the balcony. Kurt felt his face flash at the words of compliment.

“But you’ve been avoiding me for a few days.” He saw the wings tense up as well as the shoulders. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No.”

“Is dere something wrong?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure. Just give me a minute,” groaned Warren, as he thread his fingers through his lengthy blonde curls. He probably needed a haircut. Kurt stood and waited patiently because that’s what you did for- for your friend. Warren turned around and grimaced.

“I know it was you that left the gifts for me.” Kurt’s tail twitched, his brain urging him to teleport away but he stayed his ground and cursed Ororo Munroe under his breath, promising God he’d pay for his sin later.

“Iz zat a problem?” Warren shook his head as he lamely kicked a loose stone that had managed its way onto the balcony. 

“No. It- Why?” murmured Warren.

“Vhy vhat?” echoed Kurt.

“Why did you do it?” asked Warren, looking slightly frustrated. 

“I did it because I-.” He looked down at his watch and saw that it was ten minutes until midnight. He better make this quick. “I like you. Not in ze way zat Scott loved his brother but ze way Scott likes Jean.”

Warren had turned a decidedly red tinge at the words that were coming out of an increasingly darkening blue mutant.

“And zhen zere iz ze fact zat Ororo keeps pushing me to admit it but I just couldn’t so I left ze gifts,” finished Kurt, finding he didn’t have the extended vocabulary for a conversation as emotional as this one. 

“Thank you.” Five minutes. Kurt took a brave step forwards and tried his best to convey what he felt.

“And zhen you chose me az your roommate and I couldn’t been happier,” muttered Kurt, watching as Warren studied his movements, “And zhen I started to get to know you even more. Your bad side… and your good side.”

Warren watched at the poor German became flustered at the desperate attempt to find words and he looked at his watch as well. Three minutes had passed.

“Can I say something?” asked Warren as he looked up. Kurt seemed to be relieved he didn’t have to do all the talking and nodded. “I appreciate the gifts that you’ve left me Kurt, I really do but-,” A nervous tail flick, “How do you know I’m the right guy?”

Kurt’s tail flicked thoughtfully as he stared at the night sky with a soft smile.

“I think I just do.” Warren frowned at this answer. It was vague but to Kurt it seemed to have expressed everything he had wanted to say to him. 

“Ten! Nine! Eight!” Kurt looked down at his watch and saw that the countdown really had begun.

“I should get downstairs,” mumbled Kurt, preparing to teleport when a hand grabbed his. Kurt looked up at Warren who was now extremely close and personal.

“Seven! Six! Five! Four!” Warren cupped Kurt’s cheek something close to nervousness in his eyes.

“Three,” whispered Warren, his arm wrapping around Kurt’s thin waist.

“Zwei,” whispered Kurt, leaning against the larger body. 

“One!” Their lips pressed together and by God if that wasn’t the most amazing feeling that Kurt had ever felt. Warren smiled against Kurt’s lips and his wings encircled them, creating a barrier of privacy from the world. Kurt’s hands curled into Warren’s shirt, his tail swinging madly in excitement. Warren pulled away with a red tinge on his high cheekbones. Kurt let out an excited squeak of a giggle which in turn made Warren relax a little.

“I think that conveys enough of what I feel,” murmured Warren against Kurt’s ear. The tip of it twitched slightly at the deep voice that breathed its way into it.

“Definitely,” breathed Kurt, his hands sliding to hang onto, rather desperately, Warren’s shoulder. They pressed their foreheads against one another’s, smiling at one another.  
҉  
Charles shook his head when he rolled out onto the balcony. Kurt was curled up against Warren’s side, using one of the other’s wings as a blanket almost.

“Someone seems to have had fun!” said Charles in an obnoxiously loud voice. The young students sat up startled and looked around in momentary confusion.

“Es tut mir Leid,” muttered Kurt, leaping to his feet. Warren caught the Professor’s eye and just smirked at the knowing nod her received instead. Charles looked to where held an extended hand by Kurt, waiting for Warren to take. For Warren this must be the ultimate test of trust because Charles saw the flash of uncertainty in the younger’s eyes. He looked up at Kurt for confirmation that he truly wanted it. Charles couldn’t suppress the smile that crossed his face when Kurt didn’t withdraw his propositioning hand. Warren grinned and placed his hand in Kurt’s. The two disappeared from the balcony in a puff of Kurt’s signatory blue-black smoke. Charles felt a slender hand on his shoulder and looked up at Erik standing there with a distant gaze in his eyes.

“Ah, young love,” he finally muttered, squeezing Charles’s shoulder.

“What I’d give to be their age again,” chuckled Charles as he turned to go back into his office with Erik not far behind.

“No you don’t old friend,” muttered Erik, taking a seat on the opposite side of the chess board.

“I don’t?” Erik shook his head with a mischievous smile.

“Then I wouldn’t be able to resist,” murmured Erik, earning a hearty laugh from the Professor.  
҉  
Kurt woke up to the sound of Warren’s new alarm clock. It was annoying sound but it reminded Kurt of who was opposite him. He teleported himself across the room and onto Warren’s stomach.

“Well this is a nice wake up call,” mumbled Warren with one eye open. Kurt pressed his lips against Warren’s with a small smile.

“Izn’t it just liebling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (yes you made it to the end :)). Translations below:  
> -Frohe Weihnachten- Merry Christmas  
> -freundin- friend (female)  
> -Zwei- Two  
> -Es tut mir Leid- I'm sorry  
> -Liebling- Darling


End file.
